Quinn's shocking surprise part 1
by ChelseaGraham2012
Summary: Were Quinn finds out what her surprise is...
1. Chapter 1

Quinn's Shocking Surprise: (part 1)  
July 12th :

2:30pm on a Saturday afternoon. "Clay you awake?" whispered Quinn. "Yes, I'm awake what's wrong?" whispered Clay. "I don't feel good I think I have to go to the doctors" whispered Quinn. "Emm, ok I will drive you their but one second I have to get Logan". "Ok, I'll just get dressed" said Quinn. "Ok" said Clay. (Clay leaves) "Hello son, you awake?" said Clay. "Yeah dad" said Logan. "Do you want to go on a drive with me to bring Quinn to the doctors?" said Clay. "Yeah sure dad" said Logan. "Ok you go get dressed and I will be back in a minute" said Clay. "Ok" said Logan. (Clay leaves again) "Hi hunny" said Quinn. "Hi, Logan's just getting dressed" said Clay. "Ok" said Quinn. (Logan enters) "Hi Mom Hi Dad, can I have breakfast before we go" said Logan. "Yeah sure buddy, Quinn I will be back now" said Clay. "Ok hunny" said Quinn. (Clay and Logan leave) "Ouch" moaned Quinn. "one second Logan, I'm just going to check on Quinn" said Clay. (Clay goes upstairs) "you ok Quinn" said Clay. "Yeah, I'm fine I just have a pain in my stomach" said Quinn. "are you sure your ok?" said Clay. "Yes I'm fine" said Quinn. "I'm going to get Logan and we'll go and I will get him something to eat on the way back" said Clay. "ok" said Quinn. (Clay and Quinn go downstairs) "Logan we have to go buddy, I'll get you something on the way back" said Clay. "Ok dad" said Logan. (Clay, Quinn and Logan Leave the house) (They arrive at the hospital) "are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" said Clay. "no, it's ok I will call Haley and get her to come up and sit with me you go and spend time with Logan" said Quinn. "are you sure because it could be something serious Quinn" said Clay. "Go Clay I'll ring Haley now" said Quinn. "Ok, I love you" said Clay. "I love you too Mom" said Logan. "I love you too buddy" said Quinn. "bye hunny, bye bud" said Quinn. (Clay drives off) (Quinn rings Haley) "Hi Hales it's Quinn". "Hi Quinny, is everything ok?". "No, I'm at the hospital". "WHY QUINNY WHAT HAPPENED!" "nothing Hales I just have pains in my stomach and I don't know what it is". "Ohh ok, will I come down?". "Yes please" "Alright I will be down in a minute". "Ok thank you Hales, Bye". "Bye Quinny". (Quinn hangs up the phone) (Haley arrives in the car)"Hi Hales, thank you for coming, Clay wanted to come in but I wouldn't let him I wanted him to spend time with Logan". "Ok, and its grand". "Lets go" said Quinn.

"Hello doctor" said Quinn. "Hello Quinn, I'm Dr. McGrath, so what is wrong with you Quinn?". "I have been getting pains in my stomach all night" said Quinn. "I see, have these pains only been coming since last night?" said Dr. McGrath. "Well, I had pains for a while now but It was now and again but it wasn't serious until last night" said Quinn. "I see, how long have you been getting these pains? And have you been doing pregnancy tests?" said Dr. McGrath. "No, why? And I have been getting them on and off for about three and a half months" said Quinn. "Oh my god, could I be pregnant Dr. ?". "you could be but I'm not so sure" said Dr. McGrath. "Ok, so what's going to happen now Dr. ?". "I want you to go get a pregnancy test and come back tomorrow" said Dr. McGrath. "Ok I will" said Quinn. "Ok bye Quinn" said Dr. McGrath. "Bye" said Quinn.

(Quinn and Haley leave the hospital)

"Oh my god, Quinn you could be pregnant" said Haley. "Oh my god, I have to call Clay" said Quinn. "Can I tell Nathan" asked Haley. "Yeah sure" said Quinn. (Quinn rings Clay) "Hunny, I'm just out of the doctors and you never guess what" said Quinn. "What?" said Clay. "I might be pregnant" said Quinn. "WHAT?" said Clay. "You might have another son or daughter" said Quinn. "Oh my god, I'm coming home now" said Clay. "Same" said Quinn. "Bye" said Clay. "Bye" said Quinn. (Clay hangs up the phone) "Haley, you going back to your house or my house?" said Quinn. "I'll go back to yours and Nathan says congratulations" said Haley. "Come on Quinn!, we have to go!" said Haley. (they drive back to Quinn's house) (Quinn opens the door) "Oh my god" said Clay. "Oh my god" said Quinn and picked up Logan. She hugged him so tight.

"Congratulations from Me, Nathan, Jamie and Lydia" said Haley and gave Clay a big hug. "thank you Haley" said Clay. "Its ok" said Haley. "Oh wait Clay I have to talk to you in the kitchen" said Quinn. "Ok" said Clay. (Clay and Quinn go to the kitchen) "I wouldn't start celebrating now" said Quinn. "Why?" said Clay. "I'm not for certain that I am pregnant, the doctor said I could be but she doesn't know, she told me to get a pregnancy test and check and go back tomorrow and she will talk to me then" said Quinn. "Oh I see" said Clay. "I should go and get it now" said Quinn. "ok bye" said Logan and Clay. (Quinn and Haley left) (they got the pregnancy test and went home) "Quinn I have to go" said Haley. "Ok call you later and tell you sis" said Quinn. "Ok bye" said Haley. (Haley drove home and Quinn went into her house) "Hi hunny, I'm home, where's my two favourite boys" said Quinn. "Hi, we're in Logan's room. Said Clay. "Hi, my two favourite boys" said Quinn.

"Hi Mom" said Logan. "Hey babe" said Clay. "so what have you boys been up to?" said Quinn. "we were talking about the baby" said Logan. "Yeah I was asking Logan did he want a new brother or a sister?" said Clay. "And Logan what do you want?" said Quinn. "I would love to have a new little brother but I wouldn't mind having a little sister" said Logan with a grin on his face. (Clay and Quinn laughed) "I will be back in minute, just going to check something" said Quinn. (Quinn leaves the room) "So buddy what you want to do?" said Clay. "Emm do you want to play with the airplanes?" said Logan. "Sure" said Clay. (so they played with the airplanes) (Quinn calls Clay into their room) "one second Logan wait here" said Clay. "Alright dad" said Logan. (Clay left the room and went into his room) "Yeah, so are you pregnant?" said Clay. "YES, I'M PREGNANT" said Quinn in excitement. "So how long?" said Clay. "I have been pregnant for three and a half months" said Quinn. "So that's why you were eating like a horse" said Clay laughing. "I can't help it" said Quinn laughing. "I'm only messing with you" said Clay laughing and kissing Quinn. Logan comes running in. "Hi little man" said Quinn. "Hi Mom" said Logan. "So are you not going bed now mister?" said Clay. (Logan looks at Clay) "A few more minutes" said Clay.

They all laughed and danced on the bed. Fifteen minutes later. "come on bud" said Clay to Logan. "Ok" said Logan. They cuddled him into bed and went to bed to. 1:45pm Sunday afternoon. "Goodmorning Gorgeous" said Clay to Quinn. "Yes husband" said Quinn. (Clay laughed) "I like that" said Clay. "I like you" said Quinn laughing. "Oh I have to go back to Dr. McGrath today. "Oh will I drive you again?" said Clay. "yeah please" said Quinn. "Ok I'll go get Logan" said Clay. (Clay goes to get Logan) "Bud you up?" said Clay to Logan. "Yeah Dad come in" said Logan. "Hello bud" said Clay. "Hello dad" said Logan. " you coming with us to the doctors today with Quinn" said Clay. "Yeah, I will get dressed now" said Logan. "Ok I will be in my room if you want me" said Clay. (Clay left the room and went to his room) "Hello Wife" said Clay kissing Quinn. "Hello Husband" said Quinn getting ready. (Logan comes running in) "Dad I'm ready" said Logan. "so are we lets go" said Clay. (so they left and went to the doctors) (they arrived at the doctors) "Hello Dr. McGrath, this is my Husband and our son" said Quinn. "Hello Quinn and nice to meet yous, So are you pregnant?" said Dr. McGrath. "Yes, it said I have been pregnant for three and a half months now" said Quinn. "That's good, would you like to follow me to find out the emm gender it is, (little ears)" said Dr. McGrath with laughter. "Yes please" said Quinn. "Ok follow me" said Dr. McGrath. (They followed the doctor into the room) "So Quinn could you pull up your top" said Dr. McGrath. "Yeah" said Quinn. "So I am getting a heart beat and I see it" said Dr. McGrath. "What is it Dr. ?" said Quinn. "It is a Boy" said Dr. McGrath. Quinn starts to cry.

What will Quinn call her baby boy?


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn's Shocking Surprise:  
What will Quinn call her baby boy?  
January 12th

Logan has settled in very nicely. Quinn's nine months has passed very quickly. "Our baby boy will be coming soon babe" said Clay. "I know, it has passed very quickly than I excepted and Logan has settled in nicely, I couldn't be more happier" said Quinn. "Really, do you like Logan?" Said Clay. "Yeah, I love him I couldn't be more happier he is a great kid" said Quinn. "Awhh, that is nice to hear and yous get along great" said Clay. "I know, It feels great to get along with him and it feels like the way Jamie and I get along" said Quinn. "Yeah it does" said Clay. "where is he in anyways" said Quinn. " He is downstairs watching television" said Clay. "Alright, is he ok?" said Quinn. "Yeah he's grand, he is watching x-men" said Clay. "Awhh he is lovely, I think we should bring him somewhere nice today" said Quinn. "Like where" said Clay. "Like emm, somewhere fun because it is a great day and then go and get him something good to play with for in his room" said Quinn. "Ha-ha, you look spending money on our kid" said Clay. "Our kid! , I like that, I've always wanted a boy and spoil him" said Quinn. "Awhh you got your dream and another boy to" said Clay. "Yeah in about two weeks I will have a boy and I cant believe it" said Quinn. "It's weird about ten months ago I didn't even know I was going to have a baby boy" said Quinn. "Yeah I know it's mad have you thought of names?" said Clay. "Emm, I was thinking but I don't know what one, I might let Logan pick a name" said Quinn. "You know, to make him feel good and besides it is his brother so it might be good letting him picking it" said Quinn. "yeah, you are a good person Quinn James how did I get so lucky?" said Clay. "I don't know how we got so lucky?" said Quinn. "ha-ha, I cant believe I have two sons, its crazy" said Clay laughing. "Super-dad" said Quinn laughing. "I'm going to check on Logan" said Quinn. "Ok" said Clay. (Quinn goes downstairs) "Hi bud, are you ok?" said Quinn. "Yeah Mom, how come your tummy is very big" said Logan. "Good and it's because your new little brother is getting bigger" said Quinn laughing. "is he going to be as big as me?" laughed Logan. "No, he will be very tiny" laughed Quinn. "Are you excited" said Quinn. "Yeah I'm very excited" said Logan. (clay walks in) "Logan can we ask you something" said Quinn. "Yeah sure Mom" said Logan. "Do you want to name your little brother" said Quinn with a big smile on her face looking at Clay and Logan. "Yes please" said Logan giving Clay and Quinn a big hug. "Your welcome buddy, I thought you should name your little brother since you're my buddy" said Quinn with a big smile. "Thank you" said Logan with a big smile giving Quinn a hug. "So what do you want to do today" said Clay to Logan. "Emm what do you want to do Mom" said Logan. "I was thinking we should go somewhere good because it's a nice day and then I will treat you to something awesome to play with, how does that sound" said Quinn. "Yeah! thank you, you're the best mom ever" said Logan. "Thank you buddy, ok you go get your jacket on and then we will go" said Quinn. "Ok" said Logan running upstairs to get his jacket. "oh my god! , I cant believe his just said that" said Quinn to Clay. "I can't believe it either" said Clay. "I must be getting on his good side" said Quinn smiling. (Logan comes running downstairs) "Ok Logan you ready to go" said Quinn. "Yeah" said Logan. "Ok lets go" said Clay. (Clay, Logan and Quinn leave) (They get into the car and go to the cinema)

"What film do you want to see bud" said Quinn. "Do you want to go to see finding nemo" said Clay. "Yeah" said Logan. "Ok come on then" said Quinn. (They go and watch finding nemo) (Film ends )"That was a good movie" said Logan. "Yeah it was" said Quinn. " Now do you want to go to the toy shop" said Quinn. "Yes please" said Logan. "Ok lets go" said Clay. (They drive to the toy shop) "So what toy do you want" said Clay. "Do you want another airplane" said Quinn. "Emm, I don't know" said Logan. "Ok well we will let you have a look around" said Clay. "Ok" said Logan running to the airplanes. "Oh my god! , he is such a good kid" said Quinn. "He takes after me" said Clay laughing. "Yeah he does" said Quinn laughing. "He is lucky to have you" said Clay. "He is lucky to have you to" said Quinn. "Ouch" said Quinn. "Is he kicking" said Clay feeling Quinn's stomach. "Yeah he is" said Quinn smiling. "he is kicking pretty hard" said Clay worrying. "I think we should get Logan and go home" said Clay. "Ok" said Quinn. (Clay gets Logan) (They get into the car)"are you ok Quinn?" said Clay. "Yeah I'm grand just in pain a little bit" said Quinn. "So bud, what did you get" said Quinn. "I got another airplane, it looks so cool" said Logan. "are you ok Mom" said Logan. "Yeah I'm ok" said Quinn. "Ok lets go home" said Clay. "Ok" said Quinn. (They start to drive home) "oh my god! Clay my water broke" said Quinn panicing. "Ok don't panic, I will take you to the hospital" said Clay. (They drive to the hospital) "We're here" said Clay. "Logan mind Quinn for a second" said Clay running into the hospital to get a doctor. "Someone help me, my wife is pregnant and she is in my car and can't get out" said Clay. (Clay and two doctors come out and get Quinn)(They bringing Quinn, Clay and Logan into the room)"Ok, don't panic Mrs. Evans" said the doctor. "Ok" said Quinn. "Ok Quinn I'm going to call Haley and Nathan and tell them to come up" said Clay. "Logan stay here with Quinn and the nice doctors" said Clay going outside. "Mom you will be ok" said Logan. "thank you son" said Quinn. Five minutes later, Nathan, Haley, Jamie, Clay, Brooke and Julian go into the room. "You ok" said Clay. "Yeah" said Quinn. (Doctor comes into the room) "Ok could some of yous wait outside" said the doctor. "Yeah doctor" said Haley. "Brooke and Julian could yous bring Jamie and Logan outside" said Clay. "Yeah sure" said Brooke. "thanks" said Clay. "Ok" said the doctor. "Quinn could you start pushing for me please" said the doctor. "Yeah" said Quinn. (Quinn started to push) " sorry, could yous two wait outside" said the doctor to Nathan and Haley. "But she's my sister" said Haley. "Ok could you sir wait outside for me please" said the doctor to Nathan. "Yeah sure thing" said Nathan. (Quinn had her baby boy)"Oh my god!" said Quinn. "It's all done" said the doctor to Quinn. (Quinn took a deep breath) "Ok" said Quinn. (The doctor went to the door and let everyone in) "Thank you doctor" said Julian. "Congratulations" said Nathan. "Thank you" said Quinn. "oh my god, a baby boy" said Quinn. "He's beautiful" said Haley. "He looks like his dad" said Brooke looking at Clay. "Thanks Brooke" said Clay. "Ok, I have to get him cleaned up Mrs. Evans, I will have him back to you in a few minutes" said the doctor. "Ok bye baby" said Quinn giving her baby a kiss on the forehead. (Doctor leaves the room) "So any ideas on names" said Nathan to Clay and Quinn. "Emm, we're letting Logan pick the name of the baby" said Quinn. "Ok, so any ideas on the name" said Haley to Logan.

"Emm, Clay" said Logan smiling at Clay."I love it" said Quinn looking at Clay and Logan. "I think your someone's hero" whispered Quinn to Clay. "Good choice" said Quinn looking at Logan and Clay.


End file.
